


Experimental Closeness

by StarscreamSimp



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Teasing, but starscream is just stubborn, pre fire-in-the-sky, smart scientists doing science stuff, soft touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarscreamSimp/pseuds/StarscreamSimp
Summary: A short fluff fic which finds Starscream frustrated with one of his assignments and Skyfire comes to the rescue in the lab.Part of my Secret Santa exchange for bunny robot :D
Relationships: Jetfire | Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers), Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Skystar Secret Santa 2020





	Experimental Closeness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnyrobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyrobot/gifts).



> For bunny robot, and one of their prompts! Two more will be coming but I wanted to post this short little fluff fic. The prompt given was:
> 
> "Pre-Fire-In-the-Sky Closeness in the lab doing some experiment or another together."
> 
> I hope this did it justice! ^^;

Starscream sighed in frustration. He stared at the motionless blue beaker in front of him. His helm was lowered on the lab table, wings pent up in frustration.

“This doesn’t make sense!” He pouted loudly, crossing his arms.

Soft, gentle servos made their way over his wing tips, caressing him in just the right way. The tension was eased out of his wings as they lowered to a more comfortable position.

“Sitting like that will make your wings cramp up.” Skyfire reminded his partner. Starscream wanted to yell that he knew that… but Skyfire’s voice always soothed him. The seeker hated that his one weakness was Skyfire; or maybe he didn’t hate it. He just knew he found it difficult to yell at the jet. It just made him feel... weird.

Starscream sat up straighter now on the bench, the back of his frame flush to the chassis of the larger shuttle. He leaned his helm back as he thumped gently on Skyfire’s chest. He looked up to find two soft blue optics looking down.

“I hate this.” Starscream murmured.

“What are you trying to do?” Skyfire asked softly, his hands still gently prodding away at the wings, slowing approaching his shoulder plating.

“This _assignment_!” He spat. “The academy wants me to prove that our expedition is worth funding. They seem to think that it’s wasteful and not important enough. The ignorant fools! I can’t wait to blast-" He cut himself off with a vexed grunt.

Skyfire dare not shush his partner- yet, he knew just the way to calm him down otherwise. His hands stretched to the shoulders to cup the tetra-jet, holding him close. “Let’s both take a look?” Skyfire asked inquisitively. “It’s only fair if I help you, since we’re both going on the expedition.”

Starscream relented, nodding in agreeance. “Uncharted areas are always important to explore. The possibilities of extra-terrestrial life on unknown planets- to learn the atmospheric capabilities outside of Cybertron! They’re all idiots.” He scoffed, reaffirming his own thoughts.

“Mmm. I agree. Idiots.” Skyfire chuckled lightly; he couldn’t be mean, though it was worth the laugh he got out of Starscream.

“Let’s worry about that later, Starscream.” Skyfire reminded. The assignment wasn't due for a while, as the expedition was still a year away. “Let’s finish our other experiment on fusion cells.”

The shuttle remembered that Starscream always enjoyed experiments with fusion cells. They were particularly destructive, which always made his devious jet gleeful.

“Hm! You’re right.” Starscream hopped off of the chair, as he felt the warmth from Skyfire’s servos leave his frame. The pair had walked over to the other side of their private laboratory, approaching one of the sub-rooms where they had stored their remaining fusion cells. Starscream went to open the hatch, but Skyfire quickly grasped his wing base, pulling him back. 

“Safety equipment, Star.” He reminded him, and much to Starscream’s huffing and puffing, Skyfire still upheld safety standards.

Skyfire approached first, already donning the necessary equipment for fusion cells- including (but certainly not limited to) reinforced tongs, optic shields and gloves.

Starscream already had hurried to the second sub-room, waiting patiently by the reactor.

While Skyfire carefully pulled out one of the cells, a soft rectangular cell of mass, emitting a soft purple glow, Starscream began the reactor.

He flipped three switches and programmed it to the seventh setting, and Skyfire quickly hurried in with the cell in tow.

Starscream had slid open the fueling section of the reactor, a slot just big enough to rest the cell on. Skyfire approached slowly with caution, clamping down tightly on the cell to prevent it from falling on the ground. He nestled it into the perfectly sized slot, closing the capsule with the tongs. Starscream nearly bounced out of his seat in excitement.

“Finally! We get to see how this reacts on the seventh degree!” He was beaming; Skyfire’s spark filled with pride. Though his own interests did not align much with fusion cells as he found them too dangerous, it was always worth the delight it brought to Starscream, especially if it alleviated the frustration.

Starscream rose up quickly and approached Skyfire, the reactor still on standby. He peered up at the shuttle, a grin on his faceplates. “You look like a dork.” He said softly, without any real malice. He reached up and pulled off the optic visor. “There!” He said approvingly.

Skyfire laughed again as he pulled the servo gloves off. Starscream grabbed his servo and dragged Skyfire over to the reactor. “Think it’s dangerous?”

“Well-“ Skyfire began, “Our calculations said it was within safety parameters.”

“Hm. We’ll just have to keep testing it for a lethal outcome.”

“Ah yes, our tenure and funding revoked because we invented a weapon of mass destruction.” He hummed softly.

Starscream glared at him. “Just a little fun!” He exclaimed. “Besides, fusion cells are the most efficient form of energy.” He stated matter-of-factly as if the shuttle didn’t just do most of the editing and revising of their 78-page paper on fusion cells.

Starscream sat on the chair in front of the reactor, with Skyfire poised dutifully behind him. From their position, they had a perfect view of the test chamber. Once Starscream turned the reactor on, the fusion cell would fire and (hopefully) disintegrate the sheet of reinforced titanium. The past degrees had only scorched it, but Starscream was hopeful.

Because their supply of fusion cells was limited (and seemingly more difficult to obtain in recent times), they both opted to test very occasionally.

Starscream’s excitement was bubbling. Skyfire began the countdown, just like they always did.

“One”

“Twoooo”

“Three…”

“Go!”

Starscream slammed the button, and the reactor fluttered for a moment. He beamed gleefully at the test chamber in front of them, the pair turning their helms to see the glowing purple light from the reactor powering the fusion cell. Starscream calculated that in approximately five seconds it would fire.

Skyfire held his shoulder plating tightly.

The purple light emitted brighter as a sound pierced their audials, an optic-blinding shot of plasma fired right out of the reactor.

Both mechs shielded their optics at the blinding light; Starscream's optics shot over to look at the titanium plating.

“Skyfire!” He yelled, jumping out of his seat, wings fluttering in excitement. “It-it! The hole! It blasted right through the titanium!”

Starscream turned to look at the shuttle, who donned a proud smile. “It sure did! Looks like you were right about the seventh degree Star.”

Starscream was incredibly proud of his achievement; so much so, that he quickly turned around to hug Skyfire.

Skyfire held him reassuringly, withholding the constant fluttering of his own wings from the rare post-success affection shown by Starscream.

Starscream backed off for a moment. “We have to include that in our paper.” He reminded.

“Of course we will. The committee is going to love it!” Starscream nodded in agreement with Skyfire. He smiled widely, his pride overshadowing his earlier frustration.

The shuttle felt a warmth blooming in his spark; when Starscream was happy- he was joyous.

“We can write that section tomorrow. I think we should celebrate.” Skyfire spoke softly, leaning down to Starscream’s audials. His soft voice always melted away any worries. Starscream couldn’t help but have a full-frame shiver at the implication.

“And how, my dear lab partner, do you suggest that?”

He teased, leaning back into Skyfire’s proximity, his wings flat against the other’s cockpit.

“Perhaps we should retire to our quarters for the rest of the evening?”

Starscream smiled. That sounded like a perfect idea.

“… After we clean up the mess.”

Frag.

Damn Skyfire and his need for safety and lab protocols.


End file.
